The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for the homogeneous heating of thin, conducting and nonmagnetic products of variable dimensions through the use of a transverse electromagnetic flux.
Processes and devices for the electromagnetic induction heating of thin products with transverse flux are known. Such known processes and devices insure a relative homogeneity of heating only by the advance of the product, which reduces their application to strip.
Furthermore, in one known system, control of heating as a function of width is effected mechanically. Temperature differences generated in the course of heating are large and may result in deformations of the product. In other known systems, there is no regulation of the homogeneity of heating over the width.